


A bit of glimmer

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble outlining a strange conversation between Rufus and Cloud. Not sure why or where, but the "when" is post-Advent Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! Rufus drabble! Not sure why or where this takes place, but as for when, post-Advent Children for sure. I just pictured if Cloud and Rufus had another conversation after Kadaj is defeated. It is purely reflective Rufus drabble from Cloud's POV, although there is definitely something bigger going on. Not sure what that _is_ yet, but I'm working on it.
> 
> I'm interested in the dynamic between Cloud and Rufus, mostly because Cloud seems to have no fear of him. Which is kind of bad ass. However, there's that exchange in Advent Children when Rufus, being Rufus, needles him in all the right places to give him pause before he rejects the offer of helping Shinra deal with Kadaj.

Blond, just like his incompetent beast of a father. Although Rufus was anything but incompetent.

"Did you ever know my bastard half-brother?" he asked.

Cloud shifted his tongue in his mouth. He knew what the former president was searching for, though he'd like to think that he was no longer a son of Jenova.

"Yes," he said, carefully, thoughtfully. "And Zack told me that Lazard Deusericus was the best man he had ever served under."

A laugh glimmering on the surface, all sun.

"It's a shame," he said, drumming his fingers on the white fabric of his suit that encased his knee, "that he didn't survive through all of... _this_."

Cloud sometimes wondered, with Zack's sword by his side, what human tissue and bone were truly made of. He didn't like to think of it too often, preferring to kill monsters rather than men. Rufus Shinra left him in doubt, however, about what the differences between the two were.


End file.
